


"hey im hiding from a bunch of guys can i hide in your place?" au

by keyungso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: the title says it all.





	"hey im hiding from a bunch of guys can i hide in your place?" au

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is one of the best thing ive ever written so far like its so fun to write and i rlly wanna make a new book from this cause the au is just so good but like we all know im gonna stop mid way and never continue it so i shortened everything into this short one shot! enjoy!

It was almost midnight. And Keith was nowhere near in finishing his assignment. 

Maybe it was partly his fault for not taking a head start a month ago but he didn't think it would be this hard. Yet, it was going to be counted 35% of his total grade, so Keith had to suck it up and finish it. 

Sighing for the millionth time today, he pushed himself away from the table, squeezing his eyes shut to temporarily shut off the migraine in his head. He was sitting on his black office chair, papers covering his entire study table. His bed stood behind him, waiting patiently. Keith looked down and his stomach grumbled so he stood up and made himself into the kitchen. 

The hallways were dark and there wasn't any sound. Pidge, Keith's roommate, had gone out for a week to spend some time in her parents' place. Keith was jealous, honestly. Pidge was never at school most of the time yet her grades had always been straight As. 

He passed by her room without a word. The kitchen was small, a tiny fridge on the corner. The room lighted out slightly when he opened the small fridge door, the light inside it flickering from oldness. Shadows cast on the floors of his body, making it seem like he was a giant. 

Hm, Keith thought. He hadn't had time for groceries, he realized. That was why he found nothing in his fridge except an opened carton of milk and an apple. 

He took the apple, inspecting it quickly. There's a bit of brown spot on it but he shrugged it off and took a bite. Still good. He glanced at the phone on the table. Maybe he could order a pizza? Was pizza open 24/7? Do restaurants open 24/7? 

His thoughts were cut short when he heard something that sounded like a crash outside his room. He frowned, stopping to listen. Nothing. He continued chewing his apple and was about to walk back into his room when he heard another crash. Feeling curious, he placed his hear against his door, wanting to find out what was going on. 

Still nothing. Keith huffed. Seriously, he could not concentrate on his work if there was going to be a rat playing around in his trashcan. 

He opened the door, stepping out in the cold air. Crickets chirping greeted him and the moon shone brightly in the dark sky. He looked left and right, but none of his neighbours had gone out. Licking his lips, he went back inside and was about to close the door when a foot stopped it. 

He looked up in surprise and gasped when a boy smiled down at him, kind of nervously.

"Excuse me?" Keith said. His hand was silently creeping to the back of his door where he kept a bat to smack the guy if he tried anything. 

"Uh," the boy smiled again, eyes darting to the side constantly, "Can I go inside?" 

Keith frowned, taking the bat. "I don't know you, dude." He pushed the door harder.

He heard more voices from the sides and the boy gulped, "Come on. Listen, I'm being chased by these really angry guys right now. And if they find me, I don't guarentee they won't kill me. Like legit kill me. Please let me hide in your room, I swear i'll leave right after they're gone." 

Keith stood there, deciding. He knew he didn't have much time but this boy could potentially be a murderer and this was his plan all along. But on the other hand, if he wasn't kidding about them killing him, then a murder case in his dorm was going to be another problem to be dealt with. He wouldn't be able to leave for at least a month and with all the interviews and inspections, he guarenteed he could never get anything done. 

Plus, he realized in embarrassed as the boy bit his lip in anxiousness, the boy was kind of cute. 

"Fine," he opened the door, refusing to feel glad when the boy smiled thankfully and let himself in. He closed the door behind him, locking it twice just in case. He turned around and was about to open say something when the boy jumped in front of him and placed a hand over his mouth, shutting him. 

He frowned, about to bite the hand away when he heard voices coming from outside. 

"Where is he?"   
"I don't know, boss. We lost him."   
"Fuck! Find him! He can't be that far off."  
"Maybe he went insid-"  
"Nonsense! These are college dorms. They're all probably asleep. He must had escaped."   
"Should we take the car, boss?"   
"Hurry! I'm not resting until we find that little shit! And when we do, I'm going to make sure he won't be able to walk no more." 

More footsteps but it was getting softer and softer until it was silent again. The hand on his mouth slowly let go and Keith watched with wide eyes as he sat himself on the sofa. 

"Sorry I had to drag you into this, bro," the boy said, smiling apologetically. 

"I-," Keith swallowed, "It's fine." 

Keith went up to the table to pour a glass of water for the boy.

"So what's your name?" The boy called from behind him. 

Keith pursed his lips, putting the jar down. "I don't think we are in the position to give away personal informations." 

He got a chuckle for that comment which made him slightly confused. That wasn't a joke. He was stating facts. Taking the cups in his hands, he offered one to the boy, which took it with a grateful smile. 

"Oh come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. It's not like we'll meet each other again in the future anyway." 

"What is it?" 

"What is what?" 

"Your name," Keith said, taking a sip from his cup. He was awkwardly standing. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to sit down next to the boy. 

"The name's Lance," he smirked, tilting his cup to the side, "But you can call me daddy." 

"What?" Keith looked away, heat creeping up his neck. 

"Sorry," Lance smiled again, "It usually works on the cute ladies." 

"I'm a guy." 

"But you're a cute guy." 

Keith huffed and stomped back into his bedroom, ignoring the apologies from the laughing boy. He ignored Lance calling out to him, "You haven't told me your name!" He sat himself on his chair, intending to focus on his unfinished work. Come on, Keith, he thought, only one page left and it's sleep time. 

He glanced at the clock, it was 13 minutes past midnight. He could finish it until 1. 

Finally, he typed the last word, smiling both tiredly and proudly as he clicked print. The printer whirred awake and he collected all the papers and placed them in a file neatly. Finally, he could sleep. 

He almost forgot that Lance was staying at his place until he went into the kitchen to refill his cup and walk passed a passed out Lance on his couch. Mouth wide open as he snored lightly. Keith made a face but he smiled when he noticed tthe drool on his chin. 

Something grew in him. He didn't know what. But that something got him walking back inside his bedroom to grab his pillow and blanket. He came back, biting his cheek from smiling when he found Lance's head had dropped to the side in an angle that Keith guessed wasn't comfortable. 

He slowly and carefully placed the pillow under the head after tilting it in a more comfortable position. It was still tilted but all least not that much. Then, he draped the blankets over the unconscious body. 

"Hm.. Thanks mom," Lance mumbled in his sleep, snuggling in the blanket more. 

Keith only had one pillow and one blanket. But seeing Lance smiling in his sleep told him that it was fine and that Lance probably needed a good sleep more than he did. 

He refilled his cup like he intended to do and went back quietly inside his room, sleeping comfortably even without a blanket and pillow. 

The next morning, Keith again forgot that Lance was staying with him. He went to the living room sleepily and sat on the empty sofa. He wondered why his blanket and pillow was placed neatly on it. Turning on the TV, he stopped when he heard noise from the kitchen. Getting his bat, he walked towards the kitchen, only to sigh when he saw Lance, his back to him, cooking something. 

"Oh," Keith said. 

Lance turned around, a smile on his perfect face. "Morning, sleepyhead." Keith offered a small smile in return and Lance turned back around to finish cooking.

The sleepiness washed away so quickly when Keith took in the smell. 

"Smells good," Keith said quietly, walking closer. He stopped until he was next to Lance, peeking into the frying pan. His mouth drooled when he saw sizzling bacon in one pan and beautifully made eggs on the other. 

"How'd you get the ingredients?" Keith wondered out loud. Last time he checked, he only had an apple. And it was almost starting to mold. And he finished it last night. 

Lance hummed, flipping the eggs upside down. "I went out and bought some stuff. You could use a few food around here. No wonder you're so skinny." 

"You went out? What time is it?" Keith glanced at the clock in panic.9 AM. Oh. Nevermind. His class started at 11. 

Lance nodded, looking around. "Hey, where are your plates?" 

"Uh," Keith crouched down to open the cupboard underneath. He took out two white plates and handed them to Lance, while he turned off the stove.

Lance used the spatula to scoop the eggs and placed them neatly on the right side of the plate before taking the bacons and putting them on the left. 

Keith watched at the side with a smile on his lips. He wouldn't really mind living with Lance forever. 

Lance took both plates and brought them to place on the small table in the living room, Keith following diligently behind. 

He sat down on the table, unsure what to do so he watched as Lance went to the fridge and took out two glasses of orange juice. What the fuck? Was this guy secretly a cook and the guys from last night wanted his secret recipe or something? 

"You didn't have to cook for me," Keith mumbled guiltily, feeling like he was getting pampered. 

"Guess you're right," Lance shrugged, handing one glass to the pouting boy before taking a seat by himself. It was weird. Keith had never eaten with someone in front of him. It was meant to be for Pidge, but both of them had completely different schedules that they never got to eat together at the same time. "But it's the least I can do since you saved my life last night." 

"I hardly call that saving your life," Keith said, taking a bite of the bacon and moaning softly in the rich flavour. 

"Good?" Lance teased, digging in himself. "And for the record, you did save myself. I seriously thought I was gonna die." 

"What did you do exactly to get those guys so angry? You sell drugs or something?" 

Lance laughed, shaking his head. "No. It's not like that. I may have said things that they didn't like." 

"Elaborate things." 

"My friend, this guy named Shiro. He works for like a secret secret spy agency or something. I'm not sure but like he's super cool and all. He even carries a gun everywhere." Keith nodded, taking a bite off another bacon. 

"And like it was my luck I guess that they saw me talking to him right before he left. The next day they came over to me when I was using my buy one get one free ticket in In and Out and started shouting and screaming demanding me to tell them where my friend went." 

Lance stopped and took a quick bite of his egg and swallowed it. "And like obviously I wasn't gonna tell him. So I told him I didn't know what he was talking about." 

"And like he started getting even more mad and started saying things like, 'If you don't tell me right now I'm gonna break both those legs and your neck.' So I was getting pissed off. It was my turn to take the order and get my free Burger but this guy just kept blabbering on and on.

"So I just cut him off and told him to go fuck the fuck off so I can fucking order my fucking burger and fucking get my free burger then I can fucking eat it in peace with a big cup of strawberry fucking milkshake and then to top of off, I'll go to the fucking cake shop next door and order myself a fucking blueberry cheesecake. So get your crustyass, cross-eyed looking bitchass face and your uneven eyebrows the fuCK outt a here cause nothing, even your stupidass is going to get in my way of having a full on course meal." 

Keith blinked, unsure of what to say. 

Lance shrugged, taking another bite and drinking his orange juice. "I guess that pissed him off. He started getting so angry his baldass was getting balder. Then the manager came running in and kicked all of us out. Then those guys kept chasing me. What an awful day really. I didn't even get to use my free ticket." 

"I-," Keith sighed, "I don't know what to say." 

"Don't worry. I bet they forgot all about it by now." 

"Uh, no. I don't think so. I think you're gonna have to hide for the rest of your lives." 

Lance smirked, "Are you asking me to stay with you forever? Aw, honey, that's like asking me to marry you. I'm flattered, really." 

"Now I know what those guys feel." 

"I'm serious," Lance said with food in his mouth, "Shiro's gonna come back and beat their asses." 

Keith hummed in reply, gulping down the rest of his drink. He glanced at the clock. 11.35 AM. Right on time. 

He stood up. "Okay, I have to get to class. It'll be quick, just going to submit my assignment." 

He went to his bedroom to get all his papers and his phone. He opened the door, turning around to glare at the smiling Lance. "Don't do anything stupid. And lock the door." 

"Aye aye sir," Lance called out, plopping himself on the couch. 

Keith gave him another stern look before he went out. 

He sighed, kicking a stone on his way back. He was almost late to submit his assignment. The professor gave him that warning look but whatever, at least he did it. His eyes caught a cute pastel sign that read Hunk's cake. The store was colored in pastels, with colorful cake decorating the mirrors at front. 

His thought shifted to Lance's story and how he didn't get to eat his cake. Keith bit the inside of his lips. He didn't have much cash on him. But he went inside anyway, walking up to the counter and to the owner of the place, Hunk. 

Hunk was from his middle school years. They had been close, but when Hunk moved away, they grew distant. Though, they still greet and do small chats whenever they met each other. 

"Hi, Hunk," Keith greeted shyly, walking forward with his hands clasped together. 

Hunk, who was busy putting away cupcakes, looked up and his face turned into all smiles.

"Keith! Hi! What are you doing here?" Hunk cleaned his hands before joining Keith in front. "I haven't seen you in so long, man!" 

Keith smiled, nodding. "Yeah, School's been so busy. How about you? How's your school going?" 

"It's been great. Kind of stressful since I have to run this shop at the same time but I'll manage." 

Keith nodded, his eyes eyeing the cakes neatly aligned in the glass cabinet. Hunk followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. 

"Didn't know you liked cake. You always declined whenever I bake you some." 

Keith blushed, both because he felt bad that he could never finish Hunk's delicious pastry and because Hunk was giving him a sly grin, curious on who Keith would buy a cake for. 

"It's not for me," Keith mumbled. 

"Oh?" 

"For...a friend. At home."

"Just friends?" Hunk teased. 

"Yes. Just friends," Keith smiled thinly and looked for a blueberry cheesecake. He pointed to it when he found it, "Can I have this one?" 

"Alright," Hunk said, chuckling as he went back inside the counter to take the cake out. "Just friends, pfft." 

"How much is it?" Keith asked him. 

"35 dollars." 

Keith gulped and his hand went inside to take out the money he had. When it came back up, there was only a crumpled 20 dollar bill and some few coins. He flushed, embarrassed. 

"Do you have a cheaper cake, maybe?" He asked the smiling Hunk. Shoot, he thought, Lance wanted a blueberry cheesecake. 

Though Keith was trying his best not to look upset at himself, Hunk caught onto it, because he shook his head and grinned. "Don't you dare pick another cake. I know you want this one." 

Keith pouted, kicking his leg, "But I don't have enough money." 

Hunk finished wrapping up the cake and handed it to Keith. "Don't worry about that. Here, take this home to your friend." 

Looking up, Keith gaped at his friend. "No- Hunk, I can't." 

"Sure you can. I'm giving it to you right now. Now, go! Give that friend the cheesecake." 

"Thank you, Hunk. I owe you one." 

"Don't forget to tell me what your friend thinks about the cake!" 

Keith walked back to his dorm with a box of blueberry cheesecake in his hands. 

He knocked on the door, toes jumping as he heard footsteps coming near. The door unlocked and Lance opened the door, greeting him with a smile. Then his eyes shifted to the box in his hands and his eyes widened. 

"Don't tell me.." 

Keith shyly handed it forward, "I thought you would like some blueberry cheesecake." 

"Wow," Lance smiled, shaking his head, "I knew you were nice when you let me in, but this is- This is some fancyass hotel service right here." 

"If you don't want it-" 

Lance took the bag in his hand, grinning. "I didn't say that. Why don't we eat this together?" 

Keith walked past him and sat on the sofa, noting how warm it was. It didn't smell like him anymore. It smelled like Lance. 

"I don't eat sweets sorry." 

Gasping, the boy plopped down next to him, an arm around Keith's shoulder comfortably. Keith resisted the urge to move back. 

"How does one not like sweets? What are you? Like super healthy or something?" 

Keith thinned his lips, "No. It makes me super hyper." 

"Alright then," Lance opened the box, eyes shining brightly to the view of a perfectly made blueberry cheesecake. Keith almost wanted to try it. "More for me." 

The next minutes was spent on Keith watching Lance devouring the cake. He thought Lance would gobble it up like a pig, but he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Lance neatly cutting a small piece, taking it with the fork and placing it inside his mouth. He chewed quietly and swallowed then he licked the sides of his mouth for things that spilled. 

There was something in the back of Keith's mind that wanted to clean it himself, but he ignored it. 

Lance looked at the boy staring and stopped. He took one piece and lifted it to Keith. "Come on. Try it." 

Keith shook his head stubbornly but Lance sent his hand closer. "Come on. Just one bite then I'll leave you alone." 

"I don't want to."

"Come on. Please? Just one bite. I feel really bad that I'm finishing something you bought." 

Keith sighed. Now he felt bad that Lance was feeling bad because of him. 

Opening his mouth, Keith let the boy feed him a piece. He chewed on the cold texture slowly and hesitantly, before he realized it didn't taste that bad. He swallowed as Lance watched him with expecting eyes. 

"It's not bad," Keith said, after a while. 

"I told you," Lance grinned at him. Then his eyes dropped onto something in his face. Keith looked at him confusedly. "What?" 

"There's-," Lance's hand immediately went up and touched the side of his mouth. Keith felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a piece of cream on Lance's finger. He flushed even further when Lance took the finger in his mouth and smiled at him. 

"Want more?"

Keith declined hastily and settled in watching the boy finish it. 

When night came in, Keith was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He spat it out and rinsed his mouth before looking at the boy in the mirror. Then he imagined Lance standing beside him with that cute smile he had and Keith rubbed his eyes in irritation. Jesus. What was he thinking? 

He jerked up when the door opened. 

"Sorry," he heard Lance gasp. 

"No no," Keith shook his head, tightening the towel around his waist, "I'm done anyways." 

He quickly tried walking past the boy, not wanting him to see his blushing face. But maybe he was so flustered and a complete mess that the towel got itself stuck on the knob of the cabinets below the sink. 

He watched in horror as the towel slipped down out of his tight hold and dropped onto the floor. 

He couldn't move. Even when Lance quickly took the towel and wrapped it back around his waist. 

Keith was shivering. 

"I didn't see anything," Lance mumbled, embarrassed himself. The tips of his ears were red and Keith wanted to take it in his mouth so bad. 

Lance pulled back his hands when he realized it was still on Keith's waist. They were close now. Only a few centimetres apart. Keith could almost hear his heartbeat. 

Right after he did, Keith quickly pushed past through him, closing the door shut behind it. 

He put on his clothes in a hurry, ears not able to block out the sound of running water from inside the bathroom. He thought of Lance shirtless, water droplets going down each curve and cavern, sparkling his honey-brown skin. 

He sat down on the bed, hands on his face. 

He felt like he was going somewhere but he wasn't sure where. 

Not long after, the bathroom door clicked open and Lance stepped out, towel around his waist, droplets running down his lean stomach. 

Keith watched with a dry throat as Lance ran his hand through his wet locks, smiling at him. "Hey. You got any spare clothes?" 

Standing up, Keith took some clothes from his closet, picking clothes that were slightly bigger than what he usually wore. Lance was skinny, yes, but he was taller. 

He handed them over to Lances, eyes trying its best not to stare for too long. 

He didn't have time to think how good Lance looked with his clothes on because Lance ran and jumped into his bed, making Keith's body jump up lightly. 

"Who told you you can sleep here?" Keith teased. 

"Hmm. Only five minutes," Lance mumbled against the sheets, making Keith smile. 

Lance breathed in deeply, smiling widely. "The bed smells so good." 

"You can-," Keith stopped himself, before continuing, "You can sleep here." He gulped when Lance turned his head to face him. "If you want to, I mean." 

"Dude," Lance said sitting up and facing him, "I swear you're too nice." 

"I'm not. I just wanna make you feel comfortable," Keith objected. 

"Well I'm more than comfortable- hey," Lance said, looking around suddenly, "Where are your pillows and blankets? Or do you sleep naked?" 

Keith avoided his eyes, playing with his thumbs. "I gave them for you to use." 

"What?" Lance shouted, making Keith flinch. "No no non ononono you're getting them back I don't care." 

"But then you'll be cold!" Keith whined, exasperated. 

"Fine. Then we'll share them. I'll sleep here if you don't mind. This way we both don't feel bad. Jesus, I swear. Is giving everything away to strangers normal for you?" 

"No.." 

Lance smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Am I special then?" 

"Get the blankets and pillows, Lance." 

Keith regretted saying yes to this. He regretted giving Lance his clothes. He regretted giving Lance his pillow and blanket in the first place. He regretted opening the door and letting him in. 

Cause he couldn't sleep. Not with Lance so close next to him. So close that whenever he exhaled, Keith could feel the warm breath at the back of his neck. 

He froze when he felt Lance's legs shift so it was touching his just slightly. He hoped his feet weren't so cold. 

"Why are you still awake?" He heard Lance mumble from behind him. 

"Sorry," Keith mumbled back, "It's cold." He wasn't going to tell him the reason he couldn't sleep was because of him. 

He assumed Lance would stay quiet after that and resume sleeping or maybe give more of the blanket of Keith, but what he didn't expect was arms to wrap around his waist, pulling his back flushed against his hard chest. 

He froze, unable to move. 

"Better?" Lance whispered. The close distance making his breath touch Keith's sensitive ears, making him shiver. 

He nodded, slowly relaxing into the hold and letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Sleepiness came in quite quickly after that and Keith told himself not to think about it too much. 

He woke up happily even though the other side of the bed was empty. He went inside the bathroom to wash his face then immediately made his way to the kitchen, thinking that Lance would probably be there, making him another delicious breakfast. He imagined Lance eating in front of him, both of them talking about anything. He imagined Lance setting him off to school and giving him a goodbye hug. He imagined Lance being part of his life. He imagined Lance was there. 

But the kitchen was empty. 

He went back into the bedroom in a hurry, thinking that maybe he didn't see Lance covered in blankets. But cold, empty sheets greeted him. 

He checked the bathroom. The kitchen again. Everywhere. Nothing. It was like Lance hadn't been here at all. 

Biting his lips, he refused to give in to the sudden difficulty to breathe. Lance hadn't been here for a week, but Keith felt like he had known him for a long time. 

Wiping away his tears, his eyes caught on a small note that had dropped onto the floor. He took it in his hand and read it. 

Hey.   
Thanks for everything. Seriously. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And if I could redo all of this, I would still choose to piss those guys off just so I can meet you.  
I'm sorry for the sudden leave. I hope you don't stay mad at me. I know you won't :) 

Lance

Tears dropped onto the paper and Keith gripped it tightly in his hands. He was supposed to he sad, but he knew Lance was just here temporarily. Weirdly, he knew deep down days ago, right when Lance had stepped inside that this was going to happen eventually.

He neatly folded the paper and placed it inside of his drawer. 

Then he went to school, heart empty as he told himself to focus on his life. 

7 months later  
Keith was happily laughing away at something Hunk was saying. Beside him sat Pidge sat with her elbows on the table, head on her hand. She was shaking her head but she was smiling. 

The store never looked so lively, with customers happily greeting Hunk on their way out and complementing on his work. 

Hunk had saved enough money to start hiring people to help him around the bakery and little by little, it grew until he had to move place altogether. Keith couldn't he any prouder. 

"I can't believe you said that," Pidge giggled, taking a bite of her cake. 

Hunk smiled back in return, but Keith noticed the sudden shift to something behind them. Then the gaze dropped to him. 

"Don't look back but I think someone is here for you," he said. 

And Keith turned around and his eyes widen in the sight of a familiar brown haired boy, standing right in front of the door, eyes wandering around in search of something. 

Then the eyes landed of him. 

Time seemed to go on forever as Lance grinned that same, exact grin Keith had fallen for months ago. Keith wasted no time in running towards the boy and tackling him into a hug, nose buried in his neck as the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, almost lifting him up from the ground. 

Keith expected a smile when he pulled away but he was shocked when Lance pushed his lips against his. He was still dazed when he felt a hand going up to carress his face lovingly. 

He heard cheers from behind him, but he ignored them, instead closing his eyes, deciding to let himself go and bringing the boy closer to him. 

Lance pulled away slowly after a while, resting his forehead against his. He was breathing quite hard through his dazzling smile. 

Keith swore he'd never been this happy in his entire life. He didn't ever want this to end, so he cup the back of Lance's neck and pulled him for another kiss. 

He threw a middle finger up in the air when Pidge hollered, "Get a fucking room!" 

"Keith," he said between kisses. 

"What?" Lance asked him. 

"My name. It's Keith. Keith Kogane." 

"I-," Lance blushed, "That's a pretty name." 

Keith took his hand in his, smiling down on it shyly. "Okay." 

"Okay." 

"Guys, come on. Break it apart. You're blocking the way in and out!" 

"Aw leave them alone, Pidge. I bet you this is the first boyfriend Keith's ever got in his life. Give the poor boy a break." 

Keith ignored Lance's teasing smile and pulled him out of the store, not even waving goodbye to his laughing so called friends. He felt the warm hand against him. Biting his lip from smiling, he thank the heavens for the chance to meet the amazing boy right next to him.


End file.
